1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement having an electronic circuit arranged on a printed circuit board and having a housing which surrounds and screens the printed circuit board, there being arranged on the printed circuit board an HF plug or socket connector which is connected to the electronic circuit and which has an outer-conductor part and a center-conductor part, with the HF plug or socket connector passing through an opening in the housing, as specified in the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
When two or more electrical circuits arranged in respective screening housings are connected together by at least one cable having a signal conductor and a screen, it is known for the screen of the cable to be directly connected electrically to both or all of the housings in order to give uninterrupted screening against the entry and the emergence of high-frequency signals in relation to the signal conductors and the housings. However, when this is done, the problem arises that, due to the electrically conductive connection between the two or all the housings via the screen of the cable, an unwanted current flows through the screen of the cable as a result of differences in potential between the housings. Also, this arrangement is not possible when the electrical circuits to be connected have to be at different earth potentials, as this will undoubtedly cause a flow of parasitic current on the screen of the cable. Hence the earth potentials of the two electrical circuits to be connected cannot be kept different. In cases like these, it is therefore necessary for the screen of the cable to be directly connected electrically to only one of the housings and to be electrically isolated from, or in other words free of direct contact with, the other housing or housings. However, this creates the problem that there is necessarily a break in the screening at the point where the cable, or a corresponding cable connector or plug or socket connector connected to the electrical circuit, passes into a housing to which the screen of the cable is not connected.